brawlstarsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Pam
Pam is an Epic Brawler whose super places a device that heals nearby teammates. Her main attack shoots a burst of scrap metal in a sweeping pattern. She has high health and can deal damage in a large area. Attack: Scrapstorm Pam shoots several pieces of scrap metal in a spread-out volley that sweeps back and forth twice, meaning that she may hit many enemies at once, but it is very inaccurate when dealing with only one enemy and does little damage, so Pam struggles to defeat Brawlers one-on-one from a distance. Super: Mama's Kiss Pam's Super is a heal station that heals allies within a rather large range. The device can heal allies even if they're shooting, meaning that after it has been deployed, your teammates will probably gather around it. However, it cannot heal minions like Jessie's Scrappy, Nita's Overbearing, or another Pam's Mama's Kiss. Star Power: Mama's Hug Pam heals herself and nearby teammates by 30 each time a bullet of hers hits an enemy. This includes hits on an enemy Jessie's Turret, Nita's Bear, an enemy Pam's Healing Station, Tara's shadow, and buff crates in Showdown. Tips * Try to get close to enemy brawlers to deal damage because Pam's main attack is somewhat weak and sometimes unpredictable if she’s attacking from a distance. If she doesn’t get close enough, she cannot easily defeat enemy Brawlers without help. However, if all of her bullets hits a single target, her main attack is very strong. * Charge Pam's Super as quickly as possible and try to keep a heal station on the field at all times. * Pam is mainly a defensive Brawler, healing teammates while providing cover fire. As such, she struggles in Heist. History *On 4/9/17, Pam was added to the game. *On 12/9/17, Pam's main attack had its spread reduced and its reload time decreased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.8) and the amount of hits necessary to charge her Super was decreased to 20 (from 21). In addition, her Healing Station's healing radius was increased and its heal per second was increased to 80 (from 60). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Pam's Healing Station's healing per second was increased to 400 (from 320). *On 18/12/17, Pam's healing station heal effect reduced to 360 from 400 and fixed bug which allowed healing station to expire. *On 16/01/18, Pam's health was increased to 4200 (from 4000) and her reload speed was decreased to 1.2 seconds (from 1.6 sec), but the amount of bullets in each attack was decreased to 9 (from 11), her healing station's health was decreased to 2800 and its heal was reduced to 320 (from 360). *On 9/03/18, Pam’s main attack damage was increased to 180 (from 160). *On 23/3/18, Pam’s main attack damage was increased to 200 (from 180). *On 9/04/18, Pam’s main attack damage was increased to 220 (from 200). *On 31/8/18, Pam's main attack damage was increased to 240 (from 220). *On 27/9/18, Pam’s main attack damage was increased to 260 (from 240) and the amount of hits necessary to charge her super was decreased to 19 (from 20). *On 5/12/18, Pam's health was increased to 4400 (from 4200).